Solo un juego
by deepest-eyes
Summary: A ciertos griffindors se les ocurre jugar un simple e inocente verdad consecuencia... simple e inocente? no lo creo. sentimientos se desatan a travez de este juego
1. como me meti en este lio

Bueno, antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a **lovely dame**, **kariiss**, **LORA.D, ****Meyrilu y Utena-Puchiko-nyu **por sus reviews en mi otro fic, (de paso le dejo propaganda xD) se llama encuentro inoportuno y es un ONE SHOT DG… si quieren pasen y lean

Este fic está contado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Ginny…

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

- Dialogos con guiones

Y ahí estaba yo, observando la inmensa pila de galleons cuando sentí que me zamarreaban bruscamente mientras me gritaban al oído algo así como " Despertate floja!"

Claro, era mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación Anne… Ella era una chica genial, tenía pelo largo liso y negro y unos ojos azules hermosos. Y su carácter era algo singular, no se podía comparar con el de ninguna chica en Hogwarts: era algo fuerte y decidido, pero delicado y con buen tacto para las situaciones al mismo tiempo. El único problema era que cada vez que me quedo dormida (lo que pasa muy a menudo, jeje) ella tiene una forma un tanto… como decirlo? Un tanto brusca para despertar a la gente.

- Para qué me despertás si es domingo! – _Esta pendeja está obsesionada en no dejarme dormir, ni siquiera los fines de semana!_

- Tranquila, ya son más de las 11, dormiste lo suficiente

- Pero tenías que interrumpir mi perfecto sueño- murmure yo, en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque Anne lo escuchó

- Bueno, solamente te desperté porque me voy a jugar "Verdad, consecuencia" con Hermione, Parvati y Lavender… Sabes? Es un juego muggle, pero nosotras le haremos algunos cambios para ponerlo un poco mas interesante… Si quieres venir, estaremos en la sala común… A menos que seas una cobarde…

_Claro, chiquilla… jugando con mi poder de autocontrol, no? Me estás retando, y sabes que no soy capaz de rechazar un reto…_

- Está bien, iré dentro de un rato.

- Te esperamos

Dicho eso entré en el baño con el fin de darme una refrescante ducha.

Salí unos 15 minutas después, ya vestida y con mi pijama en la mano, me peine un poco antes de salir, y bajé a la sala común. Para mi sorpresa, había una gran ronda formada en el centro de la habitación. Anne me hizo una seña para que me sentara al lado de ella, y así lo hice. Al sentarme, pude detenerme a mirar quiénes estaban involucrados en lo que yo creía un "juego inocente". Estaban, por supuesto, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender. Pero había muchas más personas. Se encontraban Harry y Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

_Como se jugará a esto? Debe ser algo bueno para que haya tanta gente aca…_

Pronto Hermione, que es la que más sabe del tema muggle (bueno, y de todos los demás temas también) se paró y se ubicó en el centro de la ronda para explicar el juego.

- Bueno- empezó Herms – el juego es bastante simple: Una primera persona, que en este caso sería yo, elige a otra y le da a elegir entre verdad o consecuencia. Si esa persona elige verdad, la primera le hará una pegunta que deberá ser contestada con la verdad. Si elige consecuencia la primera persona inventará una prenda que deberá cumplir. Ahora bien, por su propio bien, si eligen verdad, digan la verdad, porque sino nos enteraremos, y pasa directamente a consecuencia. El juego terminará cundo todos hayan pasado las dos pruebas, es decir, hayan dicho la verdad sobre algo y hayan cumplido con su prenda.

Este juego comenzaba a asustarme un poco. Muy dentro de mi mente algo e decia que no iba a salir bien, pero decidí ignorarlo, no podía volverme atrás! No ahora!

Bueno, bueno, que les pareció? Yo creo que quedó un poco corto y no pasaron muchas cosas, pero van a pasar!

Acepto toda clase de críticas, si no les gustó también, ya que eso me hace mejorar, no?

Bueno, espero sus reviews, y no pienso actualizar si no recibo por lo menos 2! Asi que si lo están leyendo no les cuesta nada apretar en el botoncito de abajo que dice GO, y dejarme un lindo review

Me despido


	2. Consecuencia!

**Capitulo dos**

**  
Consecuencia!**

Luego, Hermione nos hizo tomar una poción, la cual, según ella, sería muy beneficiosa para el juego. Empezó ella, y eligió a Ron.

- Verdad o consecuencia?

- Verdad- _Yo lo sabía, el pequeño Ronnie nunca se animaría a elegir consecuencia, a menos que lo obligaran. _

- Pues bien- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita pícara en la cara y simulando que pensaba- Qué hiciste cuando "misteriosamente" desapareciste del Gran Comedor en la cena de ayer?- Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo, más rojo de lo que yo jamás lo había visto

- Eh, bueno…Yo… (Maldita sea, murmuró) Bien, Yo salí a encontrarme con Padma Patil en el límite del bosque prohibido, y?- Al notar muchas caras expectantes, continuó diciendo- Y, bueno, ya saben…. Hace falta que se los detalle?

- Eso lo decido yo, y no, gracias, ya es suficiente con eso- dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos- Bien, te toca a vos, a quien elegís?

- Elijo a Lavender- dijo- Verdad o consecuencia?

- Consecuencia- dijo ésta haciéndose la valiente.

- Bien, es fácil, y por ser la primera no seré muy duro. Quiero que… que le bailes sensualmente a…- en este momento se podía ver la cara de nerviosismo mezclado con sorpresa de Lavender – a Seamus.

Lavender se sonrojó un poco, al tiempo que Hermione creaba un ambiente oportuno para dicho suceso, poniendo música y dejándolo un tanto oscuro… Pero con suficiente luz para que todos puedan ver lo que pasaba. _Oh, Merlín, creo que este juego será más interesante de lo que pensaba…_

Seamus se paró, y Lavender empezó a caminar con cierto ritmo alrededor de el… Pronto empezó bailarle y lo empujó a una silla, quedando casi encima de él. Le bailo un momento más y acercó su cara a la del pobre chico, que no podía hacer nada. Cuando la chica ya estaba sentada encima del susodicho, Ron ordenó que parara. Creo que

realmente no quería ver una escenita de esas en la sala común de Gryffindor.

_Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Parece que esta chica tiene práctica, se nota Que no es la primera vez que hace algo así… Por suerte Ronnie la paró a tiempo._

El ambiente volvió a estar como antes, la música cesó y se podía ver a unos muy sonrojados Seamus y Lavender volviendo tímidamente a sus lugares. Pero Lavender, un tanto furiosa, señaló a Dean y dijo en voz alta y clara:

- Tú, verdad o consecuencia?

Dean se quedó pensando, pero inmediatamente fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por una interrupción de Parvati.

- Herms, qué pasa si yo para una consecuencia, quiero hacerle una prenda a alguien, pero dicha prenda no se puede cumplir acá ni ahora, o es con una persona que no está entre nosotros?- Dijo ésta en un tono inocente (el que no le sentaba para nada bien)

- No lo sé… No había pensado en eso, ya que los muggles no hacen prendas de ese tipo… Pero siendo tan pocos acá- a este comentario recibió una mirada por parte de todos como diciendo "tan pocos? Te parece que somos pocos?"- podríamos implementarlas…

La persona que tiene que cumplir la prenda deberá mostrar ante todos pruebas o tener un testigo. En ese caso el juego se frenaría hasta el día siguiente o algo así…- La sonrisa que se había estado formando en la cara de Parvati de esfumó al escuchar las palabras "frenar" y "juego" juntas.

- Podríamos continuar?- se quejó Neville, hablando por primera vez. _"Parece que este si se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo… jeje"_, pensé sin darme cuenta que le tiraba una mirada intimidatoria al chico, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- Por supuesto- dijo Dean Elijo… eh… Verdad.- _"Cobarde"_

- Bueno, la pregunta es- (mueca de "estoy pensando") muy simple: Qué chica de todas a las que has besado, crees que es mejor besadora?

- Bueno…_(Vamos, no tengo todo el día… desembucha!)_ la verdad, Ginny- dijo lanzándome una mirada como pidiendo disculpas. Al comentario por supuesto, yo ya estaba sonrojada y murmuré un…

- Gracias, supongo…

Ron estaba rojo de la furia, y si no hubiera sido porque Hermione lo calmó, se habría abalanzado sobre Dean _"Es que nunca dejara de ser un hermano cuida y sobre protector?... creo que no…"_

Dean y yo habíamos estado saliendo, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, y ahora éramos buenos amigos, por lo que la vergüenza por el reciente suceso se esfumó rápidamente. Por otra parte, Parvati y Lavender habían quedado un poco notoriamente ofendidas por no haber sido elegidas.

No puedo decir que mi timidez había desaparecido completamente, pero que había disminuido no era difícil de darse cuenta. Ahora me dedicaba a hacer lo que me gusta, sin importarme mucho lo que los demás pensasen. Si se me ocurría alguna locura divertida en el Gran Comedor, era capaz de hacerla. Claro está cosas pequeñas que no llaman la atención de todo el salón.

Era el turno de Dean _"Por favor, que no me elija a mi, que no lo haga, no por favor"_

Mis plegarias fueron en vano…

- Gin, verdad o consecuencia?

"_Verdad, por supuesto. No te dejes llevar por tus ganas de hacerte la valiente! Aunque…. Ese Ron tiene una cara que yo conozco, y esta al lado de Dean… Oh no! Si elijo verdad, mi hermano le sugerirá una pregunta demasiado vergonzosa sobre mi pasado! Y él sabe cantidades de cosas..."_

Rápidamente dije:

- Consecuencia- _"Waw, que firme sonó eso! Fui yo? Ah, si… _xD_"_

- Bien, tienes que… que robarle unos calzoncillos a Draco Malfoy y traerlos para dentro de dos días, cuando continuemos el juego. Ahora tengo hambre, ya se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

- Que qué! Y como demonios quieres que haga eso!

- Ese no es mi problema.

Rabia, eso es lo que corría por mis venas. Y encima todos entusiasmados con mi prueba! Costara lo que costara, tenía que conseguir esos calzones, sabía que si no lo hacía, el castigo sería peor.

Bueno, hola…. Aquí el capítulo 2

Que les pareció? A mi me parece divertido, pero es solo una introducción a lo que se viene en el próximo cap…

Bueno, ya saben lo que viene ahora:

DEJEN REVIEWS! NO SE VAYAN SIN HACERLO, NECESITO SUS OPINIONES!

Bueno, me re emocione, jeje

Me despido

Adiós!


	3. Atrapando huroncillos

**Capítulo 3**

**Atrapando huroncillos**

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de caras felices y chicos de diferentes edades y casas que charlaban animadamente. Pero yo estaba demasiado hundida en mis pensamientos como para fijarme en cualquier cosa…. O persona… Sentía una mirada clavada en mí, pero no le di importancia, comparado con lo que debía planear.

"_Piensa, Ginny, piensa! Primero, debo lograr entrar al cuarto de Malfoy, pasando por la sala común de Slytherin. Que tal la poción Multijugos? mmm…no la recuerdo, a demás, no funcionaría, Snape asegura todas sus cosas con magia debido a los anteriores incidentes… quizá volando… deben tener ventanas en Slytherin…no, que tontería… justo en estos momentos me tengo que poner a pensar estupideces!"_

- Ginny… Ginny!- escuché una voz, claro no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hace bastante tiempo mirando a la nada y revolviendo mi almuerzo…- Ginny, te pasa algo? Llevas mucho tiempo mirando a la nada, sin mencionar a tu almuerzo…

- Eh, no nada, solo pensaba, bueno tú sabes, en lo que tengo que hacer por el juego…- era Harry, y me estaba mirando con cara de O.o, es decir, como si fuera una maníaca o algo por el estilo…_"Harry! Él tiene una capa de invisibilidad!" _a este pensamiento se dibujó una inexplicable (claro está, inexplicable para Harry) sonrisa en mi cara.- Eh, Harry, yo se que a lo mejor me decís que no, y que no es fácil ceder algo así pero me prestarías…

- La capa de invisibilidad, sí- continuó él la frase que yo había empezado- Es algo un poco difícil, pero realmente no quiero verte haciendo lo que Parvati y Lavender están planeando como castigo si no consigues los calzoncillos de ese patán.

Mi mirada automáticamente se desvió hacia las recién mencionadas, que estaban hablando bajito entre tontas risitas, que pronto pararon al escuchar que Dumbledore llamaba la atención para hacer un anuncio.

Tilín tilín (sonido de la cuchara que golpea suavemente la copa)

- Estimados alumnos, debo anunciarles, que media hora después que el almuerzo termine, los alumnos que cursan desde 5to año en adelante, tendrán una charla que será dada aquí en el Gran Comedor. Esperamos su presencia, muchas gracias.

Por supuesto, nada de eso me interesaba, ya que yo curso 4to y no estaba incluida en la "charla"… _"de qué será? Bueno, creo que después le preguntaré a Hermione" _

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, yo me dediqué a mirar toda la habitación, ya que antes no lo había hecho debido a que estaba, bueno, pensando demasiado profundamente. El techo hoy mostraba un sol, pero algunas nubes se peleaban por taparlo. Todos los alumnos de 5to para arriba estaban muy atentos a lo que decía Dumbledore. Todos menos uno: Malfoy. El jugueteaba con lo que había sobrado de comida y miraba para cualquier lado menos a la mesa de profesores. Por un momento creí ver que nuestras miradas se habían cruzado, pero debí imaginármelo, ya que si eso hubiese pasado, se vería una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara al ver que lo observo.

"_qué más da, a ese arrogante tendré que robarle prendas de ropa interior, que asco"_ Pero en el fondo de mi ser, estaba un poco emocionada por la aventura, hacia bastante tiempo que no me sucedía nada emocionante.

Luego recapacité, uní cabos. 5to año, Malfoy, charla, después del almuerzo… situación perfecta! Seguro que no habría mucha gente en Slytherin, y el rubio estaría en la charla.

- Harry, necesito la capa ahora, me podrías decir dónde está por favor? (n/a imagínense Ginny poniendo cara de perrito mojado)-

- Eh… claro, está sobre mi cama… sabes cuál es mi habitación, no?

- Por supuesto- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo. A continuación, salí corriendo del Gran Comedor, en busca de la capa. La encontré rápidamente, la puse en mi mochila y me fui a la orilla del lago hasta que se hiciera la hora de la acción.

El día estaba nublado, y se podía ver un vago reflejo de un triste sol en el lago. Me senté en el pasto, apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol, y lentamente, empecé a sentir que mis ojos querían cerrarse… Me acordé de Anne. No era oportuno que me durmiese, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, así que fui a buscarla. Seguramente se encontraría en la sala común, fui directamente para allá.

En efecto, la encontré en un sillón de la sala común charlando animadamente con Michael, un Gryff de nuestro año. Me dirigí hacia ellos y aproveché la oportunidad para despejar mi cerebro de todo lo que tenga que ver con castigos o calzoncillos de Slys. Estuvimos hablando un rato, cuando Anne sacó el tema.

- Y Gin, ya sabes como vas a hacer para cumplir tu castigo?

- Bueno, tengo una vaga idea, pero nada macizo- mentí, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, pero a pesar de ser ella mi mejor amiga, no creía conveniente contarle mi plan, ya que también era un poco boca floja.

- Qué castigo? – Preguntó Michael confundido- Otra vez explotaste un caldero en la clase de Snape?

- No, no, nada de eso- explicó Anne- es algo de un juego, no importa.

Y el chico, un poco confundido ya que no sabia absolutamente nada de juegos muggles, se retiró hacia su habitación._ "Genial, ahora que estamos solas me puede bombardear a preguntas…"_ Y no me equivocaba…

- Vamos, yo se que en esa cabecita hay un plan… no puede ser que no lo haya. Vos siempre tan viva y ágil para éstas cosas de esconderte y todo eso… Simplemente se que algo tenes planeado, y creo que soy de suficiente confianza como para que me lo cuentes- dijo Anne.

- Vale, sí, tengo un plan, pero me prometes que no le decís nada a nadie.

- Mis labios están sellados.

- Bueno, Harry me prestó la capa…

- Harry! Que te prestó la capa invisible?

- Sí, y vos como sabés que tiene una?

- Simplemente lo sé. Continúa con el plan "atrapando huroncillos". Mezcla de hurón y calzoncillos xD.

- Ya le pusiste nombre al plan? Ay, por favor… (Tono impaciente). Bueno, la idea es ponerme la capa de invisibilidad e ir a Slytherin y luego al cuarto de Malfoy, y buscar en su baúl… aprovechando que él va a estar en la charla, claro.

- Es una buena idea… Pero, ya sabes donde está la sala de Slytherin? Y si lo supieras, como entrarías? No sabes la contraseña.

"_Oh, no, no había pensado en eso…"_

- Es una buena pregunta… Que por lástima, no tengo la respuesta- dije con cara tristona- Pero ahí es donde entras tú. Necesito, que de alguna manera sigas a un Sly, y cuando haya dicho la contraseña lo entretengas así yo tengo tiempo de pasar por el retrato, o lo que sea que tienen como puerta.

- Y como piensas encontrar su habitación?

- Creo que no será difícil… la otra vez escuche a Malfoy y Zabinni acerca de una placa o algo así en la puerta de la habitación.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien, te ayudaré… Y de paso puedo hablar con Calvin…(cara picarona)- recibió un ¬¬ por parte mía- Es que está taaaan lindo! Y hasta no parece un Slytherin!- se justificó.

- Ok, ok. Ya se hace la hora, parta este momento, Malfoy debe estar en el Gran Comedor recibiendo su misteriosa "charla". Vamos.

Tomé la capa, dejé mi mochila en la habitación y salimos para los pasillos, en busca de algún Sly con el que Anne pudiera hablar.

Deambulamos un rato sin rumbo, (yo bajo la capa, por lo que parecía que Anne deambulaba sola) hasta que encontramos a Calvin _"puf, será engreído, pero me viene perfecto"_

- Hola!- Gritó mi amiga, tratando de parecer emocionada. Corrección. Estaba emocionada.

- Hola- contestó Calvin animado.- Mira, yo me dirigía a mi casa, tengo deberes que hacer, puf, pero si quieres me acompañas a la puerta… **N**o creo que a nadie le haga mal pasar un rato juntos. A demás, no hay peligro, todos los de 5to para arriba están escuchando esa "charla" y a los menores no creo que les moleste que te lleve a mi sala.

- Por supuesto- Contestó Anne siguiéndolo.

Así soporté un largo rato de charlas sin sentido y chismes entre los dos chicos a los que seguía, hasta que Calvin paró frente a una gárgola. Luego, susurró una contraseña y la gárgola se corrió hacia un costado, dejando un hueco suficientemente grade.

- Hasta aquí llegamos… Aunque, te gustaría pasar?-

Ví le expresión de pánico en la cara de mi amiga, pero le pise un pié como para recodarle de mi existencia, así que dijo que sí. Aunque no muy convencida, subió por unos pequeños escalones, pero simuló haberse doblado un pie y haber caído a suelo._ "Bien, esa es mi amiga Anne, la que yo tanto conozco"_

- Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte- le dijo el chico, pero a partir de eso no escuché más, ya que me escabullí dentro de la sala. Era un lugar grande y extraño, no se parecía en nada a la de Gryffindor.

Yo seguía buscando algo que me indicara por dónde ir. Encontré una separación de pasillos_ "Seguramente el de la derecha es el de los hombres"_ Así que fui por la derecha. Otra vez, estaba equivocada. Las habitaciones de hombres y mujeres estaban mezcladas, y en cada puerta negra se encontraba una placa con el nombre del dueño/a. Recorrí gran parte del pasillo hasta que me topé con una puerta que decía en su placa (de oro adornada con diamantes, _"que ganas de gastar plata al pedo" pensé_) "DRACO MALFOY".

"_- Hay, no! No puedo entrar, no me animo_

_- pero si llegué hasta acá, no puedo retractarme ahora_

_- Pero que tal si…_

_- No pienses, solo hazlo!"_

Me encontré sumergida en una discusión con migo misma.

Para no arrepentirme en el intento, abrí velozmente la puerta. Al parecer los Slytherins dormían solos. Había una sola cama con una colcha negra, y cortinas haciendo juego, con extraños dibujos verdes _"Demasiado extraños para mi gusto" _

Me saqué la capa para manejarme mejor y me fijé en un gran armario de madera negra. Lo abrí y me puse a buscar en los cajones. _"Bingo, este es"_ pensé al encontrar uno lleno de ropa interior. Todos los calzoncillos eran iguales, pero de diferente color. Con unas grandes "DM" estampadas y en la parte trasera, frases como "Yo me amo" o "Soy el mejor". Agarré un par negro, pero me escondí bajo la capa rápidamente porque había escuchado un ruido en la puerta. Por suerte mis reflejos habían actuado por mí, y había cerrado el armario a tiempo.

Entró Malfoy a la habitación.

"_Qué diablos hace acá? Debería estar en la famosa charla!"_

De pronto, miró directamente hacia el rincón en el que estaba yo. No podía ser que me viera, simplemente no podía ser.

- Vamos, Weasley, ya se que estás ahí. Salí de tu escondite.

"_No puede ser, como lo sabe? Acaso tiene un ojo como el de Moody? No puede ser… pero.. Oh, no!"_ En el apuro de esconderme, olvide mirar bien. Había dejado una parte de mi zapatilla sin tapar. Y yo tengo la manía de escribir las zapatillas, me encanta hacer eso. Por supuesto, mi zapatilla reveló mi identidad. No le podía decir del juego a Malfoy, pero ahora que ya sabía que estaba allí, no podía hacer como si nada.

Me destapé y decidí ser yo la que hiciera preguntas, tal vez si él pensaba que no estaba intimidada, la dejaría en paz.

- Qué pasa Malfoy? Por qué no estás en esa bendita "charla"?

- Ja- dijo con tono superior- Sabes de que se trataba? De educación sexual. Como si yo necesitara algo de eso, ya lo se todo bastante bien, lo tengo bien practicado. Por otra parte, qué hace una Weasley en mi habitación? Sabía que eras escurridiza, tal como una comadreja, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto como para lograr llegar hasta acá…

- A ti no te importa por qué estoy acá- Dije evadiendo la cercanía del chico, desplazándome hacia un costado.

- Me tienes miedo, que te vas?

- Por favor, yo miedo a un simple hurón? Sigue soñando, Malfoy.

- No desperdicies mi apellido.- dijo acercándoseme nuevamente.

- Si, si, mucho lo que quieras, pero ya debo irme. Que la pases bien aquí solo.

- Primero: quién dijo que estaré solo? Y segundo: quién dijo que te dejaré ir?- dijo acorralándome contra la pared.

- Yo lo dije

- Ah, si?

- Sí

- Qué mal, porque yo no tengo ganas de dejarte ir- Su cara se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mía_"Qué está diciendo este papanatas!"_

- Mira- dije en un susurro por la corta distancia- YO quiero irme, y si lo quiero, lo haré. No soy una de tus amiguitas con la que puedas divertirte- y con un movimiento rápido y ágil me libré de la prisión en la que había estado encerrada.- Adiós, Malfoy- dije finalmente colocándome la capa y saliendo escurridizamente de su habitación.

Salí a la sala común, y noté que Anne ya no estaba allí. Aproveché que un niño de primero estaba saliendo, y salí hacia el pasillo. Después de recorrer muchos pasillos desconocidos, llegué a mi sala común, aproveche, me saqué la capa y me puse a charlar con Hermione que estaba allí, tratando de olvidar lo recientemente ocurrido

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ahí está el tercer capítulo… Qué les pareció?

Logré hacerlo un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Ya saben, pueden apretar ese botoncito de abajo que dice GO y dejarme un review, acepto opiniones buenas y malas, de todo tipo, y sugerencias acerca de la trama también si quieren.

Estaría muy agradecida de que me dejasen reviews, saben que son importantes y me dan ganas de escribir, si no hay reviews, no hay ganas…

Muchas gracias a los que ya me dejaron rr antes, y por último dejo propaganda de mi otro fic, si quieren pasen y leas…. Se llama "Encuentro inoportuno" y es un ONE SHOT medio romántico de DG…

Sin más me despido…

adiosss


	4. Comienzo de una paranoia

Antes que nada una pequeña nota aclaratoria… en mi fic no existe Umbridge, ni nada de lo del 5to libro… o sea que si hay algo que no tiene mucho que ver con como pasaron las cosas en la verdadera novela, no se preocupen. Bah, que digo, de que se podrían preocupar ustedes, yo debería preocuparme xD

Bueno, sin mas los dejo con el 4 capi, ah! Y nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y la Warner

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Capítulo 4**

**El comienzo de una paranoia**

El día siguiente era lunes. Me desperté, como siempre, con los gritos de Anne. Apurada me vestí y agarré mi mochila (que ya estaba preparada) y bajamos a desayunar.

- Si me vas a despertar así por lo menos hacelo más temprano! Siempre termino apurada!

- Bueno! Agradece que te despierto y comprate un despertador!

- Bueno, bueno, está bien, ténes razón… pero, podrías despertarme más temprano?

- NOO!

- Ufa! _"Amargada"_

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, me dirigí a mi mesa, sin siquiera mirar las otras por miedo a toparme con unos ojos grises y una cabellera rubia. Me senté junto a Anne, con el trío dorado (N/A Entiéndase, me refiero a Ron, Harry y Hermione) y Dean y Seamus a nuestra derecha. Qué mal lugar! No pude evitar darme cuenta de las miradas cómplices y sonrisitas picaronas que se lanzaban entre ellos mirándome de reojo. _"Claro, la prenda…. Qué insoportables!... Momento! _(lanzando una mirada fulminante a Anne)_ ésta no habrá hablado, no?"_

Anne, entendiendo claramente a qué se debía mi mirada solo atinó a decir:

- Y bueno, ellos me preguntaron y yo simplemente dije que ya lo tenías resuelto.

Solté un bufido y me prepare para ir a mi clase de…

- Qué nos toca ahora, Anne?- Y sí, soy una chica que olvida rápido las tontas peleas con sus amigas. Anne ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, por eso nunca se preocupaba.

- Adiviná! Doble de Pociones, y luego Historia de la Magia. Un día hermoso, no lo creés?- Ironizó mi amiga.

- Sí, no sabes! Estoy ansiosa por llegar a las mazmorras y ver como da clases el guapote de Snape- le seguí la ironía, y pronto nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas, en medio de una carrera para no llegar tarde a clase.

Llegamos justo un momento antes de que entrara Snape, por suerte.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Puf! Me muero de hambre! Y sobre todo después de esta "hermosa mañanita con las clases mas adorables"- Dijo Anne

- Yo también, pero no soporto ver a todos esos malpensados mirándome como si yo fuera la chica más atrevida del colegio! Ni que hubieran sido los calzoncillos de Snape…

- Jajajaja! Ya te imagino a vos robándole a ese!

- Jajaja- nos reíamos mientras entrábamos al Gran Comedor para nuestro almuerzo. Di una fugaz mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, solo para encontrarme con que el chico al que inconscientemente estaba buscando, charlaba animadamente con Blaise Zabbini mientras que Pansy Parkinson colgaba de él como una garrapata. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada hacia nuestra mesa, no iba a cometer el mismo error que en el desayuno, ahora me sentaría alejada de los "jugadores", realmente no estaba de ánimos como para enfrentar sus miradas acusadoras.

- Hey, Gin! Vamos a sentarnos allí- dijo señalando un lugar lleno de chicos de nuestro año.

- Bueno, dale.

- Viste que mañana son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quiddich? Yo creo que voy a probar para cazadora.

"_Uy! Las pruebas! Me había olvidado totalmente… tengo que practicar!"_

- Me había olvidado! Tenemos que practicar, Anne! Vamos rápido!

- Qué decís? Estás loca? Ni siquiera terminamos de comer y después del almuerzo tenemos clase de transformaciones y vos querés salir a practicar quiddich? Sin contar la lluvia torrencial que hay allá afuera!

Era verdad, yo estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la lluvia…

- Bueno, hoy a la tarde después de clase practicamos?

- Eh, Ginny, estás en este planeta? Hoy a la tarde seguimos con el juego… Acaso no te acordás de nada? Quién sos y que hiciste con Ginny?

- Jeje, bueno, eehh… Decía no más

- No, vos a mi me contás todo! Porque algo te pasó, desde que saliste de la sala común de Slyth…

- Sshh!

- Buen, bueno. Desde ayer estas rarísima.

- Yo? No! Que me va a pasar? Está todo en tu imaginación! Ahora vamos si queremos llegar a tiempo a clase!- y dicho esto nos levantamos y salimos del Gran Comedor.

La clase fue muy productiva… Hice un lindo dibujo de un paisaje de montañas, aunque no se ni de que se trató la clase, ese dibujo lo voy a guardar muy bien… (N/A yo también dibujo en las clases cuando estoy aburrida xD)

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, ya estaba formada una ronda igual a la del día anterior, y todas las caras expectantes tenían la vista clavada en mi. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, agarré los calzoncillos y bajé con ellos a la sala común.

- Aquí están. Son estos.

- Waw, nunca pensé que lo lograrías- dijo Neville

- Claro, si Ginny es tan escurridiza y silenciosa como una serpiente- dijo Harry, empalideciendo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- Sabes, no me refiero a eso, no que seas como una Slythernin, sino el anim…

- Sí, entendí, no te preocupes.

- Un momento!- Dijo Ron- Mi hermanita entró a la habitación de Malfoy?- Rojo como un tomate.

- Ay, Ron, no te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar solita, no es tan chiquita como vos quisieras. No la sobre protejas- Me defendió Hermione, a lo que yo contesté con una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, vamos a empezar o no?- dije- me toca a mi, elijo a Ron! _"ahí te la di por sobre protegerme"_

- Gin- dijo Herms- No conviene elegirlo a él… ya lo elegí yo, y lo mejor es elegirlo otra vez cuando todos hayan participado al menos una vez-

- ¬¬ bueno, está bien… elijo a… Seamus. Verdad o consecuencia?

- Mmmm… Consecuencia.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tienes que sacarle una foto a Pansy Parkinson en ropa interior…

- pero, que? Estás loca?

- No, simplemente uso mi imaginación

- Ufa! Está bien, ya vas a ver de lo que soy capaz cuando me toque!

- No me puedes elegir a mi, ya fui elegida

- No lo necesito

- Como digas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa noche no dormí bien. Tuve un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla algo inusual. Estaba… en un Magik Burguer de Hogsmeade? Bueno, no tan raro es que estaba peleando con Malfoy, pero, no! Que hago? Por qué lo estoy besé? Por qué lo sigo besando? Y lo más raro… por qué me devuelve el beso?

Me desperté algo preocupada, pero pronto se me borraron las imágenes de la mente y olvidé por completo el sueño y baje a desayunar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, hasta acá el cuarto capítulo… no me quedó muy emocionante y me quedó un poco corto… pero que se le va a hacer… Por lo menos tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo, y creo que no voy a tardar mucho en subir si me dejan reviews

Espero reviews, ya lo saben!

Me despido, adiós


	5. Yo algo tuyo? Para nada!

Entraba con Hermione al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo de ese día. Anne se había quedado en el aula de Encantamientos terminando un trabajo. Hermione venía hablándome acerca de la importancia de los exámenes y bla bla bla, ofreciéndome su imponente colección de apuntes del año anterior y explicándome técnicas de estudio, cuando automáticamente mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Slitherin y se chocó con unos ojos grises que helaban la sangre. En ese momento todo volvió a mi cabeza. Demasiadas imágenes pasaron por mi mente en tan solo un segundo: el sueño, lo ocurrido en el cuarto del dueño de esa mirada penetrante, sus calzoncillos… Dónde habían quedado? No me había acordado del sueño en toda la mañana, y justo ahora venía a arruinarme el día, que por si fuera poco, terminaba con las pruebas de Quiddich.

Durante el almuerzo no paraba de pensar.

"_Por qué había soñado algo así? Era simplemente un sueño o tenía significado?"_

A la única conclusión que llegué fue a la de que Malfoy ocupaba más espacio del deseado entre mis pensamientos, y no podía cambiar eso.

Salí sola para la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. El día estaba soleado, pero con unas pocas nubes. El clima era perfecto y Hagrid me recibió cálidamente. Nos quedamos charlando acerca de unicornios y centauros un rato, ya que yo me había ido temprano del comedor, y Hagrid había comido en su cabaña.

De a poco empezaron a venir chicos de mi año… Primero algunos Slitherins. Luego algunos Gryffindors, entre los cuales estaba Anne, y me fui a charlar con ellos. Cuando hubieron llegado todos los alumnos Hagrid comenzó su clase

- Bueno, chicos, hoy vamos a estudiar a los gusarapos violáceos (N/A perdón, no se me ocurría ningún animal e inventé esto)- dijo mostrando un balde lleno de algo parecido a lombrices violetas- abran el libro en la página 94. Podrán ver para que pueden servir en los cultivos y demás cualidades.

La clase se sumergió en un mar de murmullos y exclamaciones como "- Qué asco" por parte de algunas chicas. Así pasó la hora, de vez en cuando alguna explicación de Hagrid. Tuvimos que hacer un experimento con las cosas esas (no puedo decir que me agradaran) en grupos y anotar los resultados.

Terminada la clase, fuimos lo más rápido posible hasta nuestro cuarto con Anne para prepararnos para las pruebas de Quiddich. Busqué mi escoba, no será último modelo, pero vuela bien y bajé corriendo a la sala común, donde ya se encontraba Anne y juntas nos dirigimos al campo de Quiddich donde nos encontramos con Harry, ahora capitán del equipo, y Ron.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Exhausta, me tiré en un sillón de la sala común. Estaba repleta de gente haciendo tareas, escribiendo en sus pergaminos y mojando sus plumas en el tintero. Yo por suerte no tenía tarea, la había hecho toda el día anterior, y la de ese día era para dentro la semana entrante. _"Hay tiempo después para la tarea"_ Pensé. Ahora estaba demasiado agotada, las pruebas de quiddich se habían hecho larguísimas, y había corrido una carrera hasta la sala común con Anne después de éstas.

- Crees que hayamos entrado?- escuché la voz de Anne en medio de jadeos

- No lo se- contesté alzando los hombros- espero que sí, aunque, realmente no se como haremos con las clases y el quiddich.

- Sin mencionar el juego, que aunque no dure todo el año, creo que tardará un poco en terminar- dijo

- Si… eso me temo.

Pronto se me fueron cerrando los ojos, y desperté un rato antes de la hora de cenar. Anne ya no estaba al lado mío, así que supuse que estaba en el cuarto. Subí a buscarla, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Todo estaba normal a simple vista, pero había algo raro. Algún detalle, pero no me daba cuenta de que… en los estantes los libros, las camas deshechas (si hubieran estado hechas me habría asustado) mi ropa de dormir tirada por ahí, mi mesita de luz… momento! Mi mesita de luz! La manija (N/A creo que se dice así) estaba en otra posición… era cuadrada y siempre estaba "apoyada" sobre su base, en cambio ahora estaba girada en forma de rombo. Algo raro, pero no le di importancia, ya que esa manija se solía desenroscar, y podía quedar en otra posición.

Bajé con rumbo al Gran Comedor. En las mesas se respiraba aire de entusiasmo, debido a la cercanía de Halloween. Por supuesto, todos estaban esperando el típico anuncio que hacía Dumbledore presentando al baile de ésta fecha. Pero no sucedió esa noche. La vena fue tranquila, estuve un rato hablando con Hermione, tratando de sacarle quién era el chico que le gusta, otra parte de la cena se la dediqué a Anne y sus problemas acerca de… acerca de todos los temas que existan.

- Anne, creo que me voy para l habitación, tengo sueño y me conviene descansar.- dije

- Pero si dormiste 2 horas antes de comer!- me contestó

- Sí, pero igual me siento cansada…

- Como digas, te acompaño, total, acá no tengo mucho que hacer…

Y así subimos a la torre de Gryffindor, mas precisamente, nuestro cuarto. Agarre el pijama decidida a bañarme y directamente tirarme a dormir, pero cuando fui a agarrar la ropa interior, me di cuenta de que me faltaba una bombacha. La mas linda de todas, era toda negra con los bordes turquesa, y un dibujo trival. Agarre cualquier otra un poco preocupada debido a las dos cosas extrañas que ya habían pasado, pero todavía sin darle importancia. Aunque al agarrarla, me di cuenta que había una nota en el cajón. Esta decía:

Yo también puedo jugar así, Weasley.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente me levanté sola. Anne me había regalado un despertador, y por lo menos a veces lo tenía que usar. Mi compañera ya estaba despierta y vestida, y yo me puse la ropa rápidamente. Me peiné, trate de arreglar un poco mi aspecto de zombi, debido a que no pude dormir mucho pensando que qué tramaba Malfoy. _"Si es que era Malfoy, cualquiera pudo enterarse y jugarme una broma"_ Por momentos me dormía, pero me volvía a despertar con ese tema grabado en la cabeza, hasta que decidí no darle importancia y dormirme definitivamente.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor. Yo con la esperanza de no cruzarme con Malfoy y de encontrar algo de comida, ya que bajábamos tarde. Por suerte no me crucé con el susodicho, pero lo único que quedaba de desayuno era unas pocas tostadas con mermelada, que aprovechamos a comer antes de que desaparecieran, en el estomago de mi hermano.

- Hey, Gin, vamos, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones- dijo Anne

- Bueno- dije terminando de tragar y agarrando mi mochila.

Corrimos por los pasillos hasta legar al aula. La clase transcurrió común, nada fuera de lo normal.

Llegó el recreo y Anne se fue antes del aula, dejándome a mí ordenando mi mochila que se había roto. Cuando terminé, salí apresurada hacia el aula de Adivinación, pero tuve un pequeño percance…

- Hola comadreja… vos tenés algo mío- dijo Malfoy con un aire de grandeza.

- No lo creo, Malfoy… Me dejas ir a mi clase que llego tarde?- contesté. Lo que menos deseaba era chocarme con esa persona.

- Pues yo creo que sí, y a demás, no te dejo y no me importa que llegues tarde. Sin contar que yo tengo algo tuyo…

"_así que esta alimaña si entró en mi habitación. Tengo una idea, me voy a hacer la desentendida, que piense que no me di cuenta"_

- Sí? Qué cosa? Yo no he notado ninguna falta?- dije con un tono seguro.

- De verdad? No te suena para nada "trival y sexy"?

Dando un pequeño sobresalto conteste…

- No, pero si quieres le pregunto a tu prostituta particular- dije mirando a Pansy- Si no se le olvidó nada en tu cama ayer a la noche.

- Mira, Weasley, no juegues conmigo- dijo acercándoseme.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas

- No es una amenaza- dijo tomándome fuertemente por la cintura, haciéndome doler un poco- es un consejo.- termino plantándome un agresivo pico (beso rápido en la boca) y dejándome totalmente desconcertada y confundida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Salíamos del Gran Comedor, habíamos terminado el almuerzo y esa tarde no teníamos clases debido a una junta de profesores. Por supuesto estaban todos los pasillos llenos de chicos alborotados, yendo de un lado para el otro y haciendo bromas.

Ciertos Gryffindors, por nuestra parte, teníamos un encuentro especial en la sala común. Estábamos todos menos Seamus. _"Qué raro, tampoco estaba en el almuerzo…"_

Debido a que él era el que debía empezar hoy, nos dispusimos a esperar… Unos 5 minutos más tarde, en los cuales habíamos hablado de todos los temas posibles, llegó el susodicho despeinado, con la túnica puesta desprolijamente y los labios más rojos de lo común, como si hubiera tenido una sesión de besos. Y, claro está, una foto en la mano.

Al verlo, casi todos reprimimos una risita, el se peinó un poco y arregló la túnica y mostró la foto.

- Aquí está, Ginny. Ahí la tienes.

- Waw… te costó mucho?

- Conseguirla, no… Pero la garrapata de Parkinson se emocionó y no me quería dejar ir…

- Así que ahí estabas durante el almuerzo, eh? Se me escapó una sonrisa picarona.

Seamus me miró con cara de ¬¬ "ya verás mi venganza" y se sentó.

- Es mi turno- dijo – Elijo a Anne

- Verdad- dijo ella en voz baja- prefiero pasar la por parte primero.

- Tenés que darle un beso, de por lo menos 20 segundos a… nada menos que Ginny- dijo mirándome malévolamente.

- Ah, no!- dije- Me niego rotundamente- seguí, haciendo pucherito y pataleando como una niña pequeña.

- No pienso hacer eso!- dijo Anne- Herms, no hay algo que lo impida?

- Eso, acaso no está el derecho del no sometido, o sea yo? Yo no tengo por qué soportar la prenda de Anne.

- Pero yo tuve que soportar que Lavender me bailara!- dijo, y al darse cuenta puso cara de "ups, estaba presente".

- Se te veía en la cara que lo disfrutaste, baboso!- dije yo- a demás, al menos era alguien del sexo opuesto...

- Es verdad- dijo Hermione- La prenda de Seamus queda cancelada, no puede haber una prenda contra la voluntad de una persona no sometida al "verdad o consecuencia"

- En ese caso- dijo Seamus notablemente malhumorado- tienes que hacer lo mismo, es decir, el beso de al menos 20 segundos, con el que te parezca más lindo de nosotros, los aquí presentes- terminó.

Claro que la presión no estaba en el beso en sí, sino en la elección del chico. Al hacerlo, todos en esa habitación sabrían la opinión de Anne sobre ese tema, el que era un poco tabú.

Tímidamente, mi amiga miró a todos los presentes. Yo sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos se inclinaban hacia el niño que vivió. Le había empezado a gustar hace poco, mucho tiempo después de que yo ya no lo miraba con ojos de deseo.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia Harry mirándolo como pidiéndole perdón y permiso a la vez. Harry un poco incómodo, no se movió del lugar, y se dejó besar.

"_Le está devolviendo el beso!"_ pensé. Y sí, lo estaba haciendo. Al pasar los 20 segundos Seamus les avisó, pero ellos no pararon. Siguieron un ratito más, en el que Seamus y yo nos mirábamos cómplices, orgullosos de lo exitoso que había salido nuestro plan.

…………………………………………………………………………

Aquí termina este capítulo… Me llevó bastante tiempo hacerlo, y creo que quedó bien. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes.

Antes de irme les paso un poco de propaganda:

Encuentro inoportuno: mi otro fic… es un ONE SHOT draco/ginny

Lo que el espejo me devolvió: Un fic de **Lovely dame**, que a mi me gustó muchísimo. Es un fic poco convencional, trata de la bulimia y cosas así. No les voy a contar todo el fic, simplemente pasen. Les pido que le dejen reviews así se pone las pilas y actualiza xD jeje…

A mi también me vienen bien los reviews, ya lo saben!

Me despido

Gaby…

--ALGUIEN ME HA DICHO QUE LA SOLEDAD SE ESCONDE TRAS TUS OJOS--


End file.
